semoga
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Mungkin saja, mengingat Mei pada hari ini, Kouichi tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi. Semoga. — some spoilers; kouichi/mei. shortfic.


Another © Ayatsuji Yukito

Warning(s): Novel/anime spoilers, gajeness, OOC, typo(s), kosakata krisis, dsb.

 _Don't like? Please don't read._

* * *

 **semoga**

Ketika istirahat kelas, aku berdiri di _rooftop_ SMP Yomi Utara, dengan Misaki Mei di sampingku, menatap Yomiyama dari balik birai besi. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang bulan Oktober, sekitar satu bulan setelah bencana kelas 3-3 yang terjadi secara berkala.

Udara semakin sejuk. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim gugur, menikmati gurihnya angin yang meniup rambutku.

Mataku terfokus pada lapangan olahraga SMP Yomi Utara, namun pikiranku melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Kutukan kelas 3-3.

Bencana sudah berakhir dan perlahan-lahan ingatan itu semakin memudar.

Namun inti dari semuanya sedikit membekas. Aku masih mengingatnya; tangan ini telah membunuh _orang yang seharusnya tidak ada_ , orang yang berarti bagiku, Mikami- _sensei_ —Reiko- _san_. Aku masih mengingat raut wajahnya saat itu—penuh penderitaan, keputusasaan.

Aku melakukan hal yang tepat, tetapi tetap saja... Ah, tidak.

Aku mulai melupakan keseharianku dengan sosok Reiko- _san_ yang menyusup ke dalam kehidupan kelas 3-3—kehidupanku, namun aku masih mengingat saat-saat terakhir melihat Reiko- _san_ —saat aku membunuh Reiko- _san_. Hanya sebatas masa kelam itu yang kuingat, yang sejujurnya ingin aku lupakan.

Terkadang aku terbangun pada tengah malam dengan keringat dingin yang luar biasa menetes pada dahiku. Tangan Reiko- _san_ berusaha menggapaiku, menarikku menuju kematian bersamanya, ke dalam lubang gelap tak berujung itu. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia berkata, "Kenapa kau membunuhku, Kouichi- _kun_?"

Jujur, itu amat sangat mengerikan. Setelahnya, aku akan terjaga semalaman.

Untung saja penyakit paru-paruku dipastikan tidak akan kambuh lagi.

"Sakakibara- _kun_ masih mengingat kejadian itu?"

Misaki Mei, kuasumsi ia melihat wajahku yang sempat memucat, bertanya dengan nada datar.

Dia tidak berubah. Mei masih minim ekspresi. Ia juga masih mengenakan penutup mata pada mata kanan-nya—mata boneka-nya.

"Iya. Samar-samar."

"Hmmm. Tidak heran."

Karena aku dan Mei terlibat langsung dengan kematian si _orang mati_ , maka wajar saja hanya kami yang masih mengingat sedikit detail kejadian itu sementara teman-teman kelas 3-3 sudah melupakannya.

"Sakakibara- _kun_ sangat peduli pada Reiko- _san,_ ya."

"Eh?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya, kan? Makanya selalu terbawa mimpi."

"Ah, iya. Terkadang tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatnya. Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, namun—tidak bisa. Aku akan terus mengingat tatapan Reiko- _san_ waktu itu."

Setelahnya Mei tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya memandangku datar. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ah—Maafkan aku yang selalu pesimis ini. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk melupakannya secara permanen. Seperti Matsunaga- _san_ dulu."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan tiba-tiba malu sendiri. Aku pasti terlihat tidak keren saat ini.

"Aku peduli pada Sakakibara- _kun_."

Mei tersenyum tipis—samar-samar, namun aku bisa melihatnya—dan jantungku sedikit berdebar karenanya.

Mei memang terlihat dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Ia terlihat suram dengan penutup mata-nya. Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Namun aku tahu; dia mengkhawatirkan kami lebih dari siapapun di kelas 3-3.

Mendengar Mei peduli padaku dari mulutnya sendiri, dadaku sedikit ringan. Mengetahuinya, semua mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini aku alami seperti menguap begitu saja. Rasanya... Lega?

"Misaki."

"Hm?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah cukup dekat. Um, anu—boleh kupanggil Mei saja?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, jemarinya membentuk gestur berpikir ala detektif pada dagu kecil-nya.

Kemudian Mei terkekeh pelan, "Boleh, Kou-i-chi- _kun_."

Mendengar silabel itu keluar dari bibirnya, dengan nada datar seperti biasa—dan sedikit nada jahil tersisipkan pada suaranya, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mei."

Mungkin saja, mengingat Mei pada hari ini, aku tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi. _Semoga_.

 **finish**

* * *

Ini gaje sekali dan sangat pendek, seperti banyak yang kurang dan mungkin ada beberapa adegan/fakta yang saya lupa wkwk. Saya sudah menonton habis seri anime-nya, namun membeli novel-nya, kedua serinya. Ending versi novel tidak jauh-jauh beda dari seri anime-nya, hanya saja peran Akazawa dan beberapa adegan sedikit (lumayan banyak) berbeda? Namun saya puas setelah membaca novel-nya, seperti ada kesenangan tersendiri?

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan review silahkan.


End file.
